


The Sun's Shining on Us Again

by Meredith_D



Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meredith_D/pseuds/Meredith_D
Summary: 出乎意料的挤牙膏式的产物，极有可能OOC还缺乏逻辑…





	The Sun's Shining on Us Again

**Author's Note:**

> 出乎意料的挤牙膏式的产物，极有可能OOC还缺乏逻辑…

Loki做了一个梦。  
周围是漫无边际的黑，无尽的黑暗中闪烁着几十双、几百双眼睛。  
齐塔瑞人静默无声地注视着他，手里的武器泛着冰冷的光。  
如蛇般灵活的绳子从他的脚底下钻出来，把他的身体紧紧缠住，他动弹不得，肺叶里的空气也几乎要被尽数勒出。  
他失去重心朝前摔倒，下巴磕在坚硬的地上，擦出了一道暗红的污迹，门齿砸向柔软的下唇，淡淡的血腥味钻入他的鼻腔。  
他被围拢在中间，面朝着细碎的石块，粗重的气息打在他的脖子上，耳边突然变得嘈杂，不堪入耳的污言秽语争先恐后地突破他的鼓膜。  
毫无预兆，四周再次安静下来。  
他只能听见风的声音。  
风中带来了沉重的脚步声。  
他抬头，强光照得他睁不开眼。  
他挣扎，除了体内的血流迅速冲击着血管壁以外他不能挪动分毫。  
他用力呼吸，绳子勒着他的胸壁让它几乎要失去舒张、回缩的能力。  
他本能地想要尖叫，却发现他的声音似乎与他的自由一同被夺去了。  
他的心脏在胸腔里剧烈地跳动，仿佛如此便能挣脱枷锁。  
他浑身都疼。  
他觉得自己就快要死了。  
他张开嘴奋力地吸气。  
他睁开了眼睛。  
没有柔韧的绳子，没有坚硬的地面，没有细碎的石块，也没有齐塔瑞人令人作呕的气味和声音。  
他剧烈地喘息着，发现自己侧躺在柔软又足够有弹性的东西上面，皮肤贴着细腻的织物。长时间没有喝水让他的口腔、喉咙都很干燥，仿佛一点唾液滑过也能将黏膜轻易划伤。阳光正照在他的眼睛上，令他眼前闪耀起银白色的光斑，给了他一种置身于一片金灿灿当中的错觉。  
他大约是在阿斯加德。  
这个猜想不无道理——他以自己一贯的睡姿在床上醒来，床单和被子的触感让他觉得舒适、安全。  
除了阿斯加德早已是一片火海。  
除了他没有穿着那件他最喜欢的墨绿色水袍，光裸的后背糊满了黏腻的汗。  
除了打在他脖子上的温热气息和横贯在他的胸前、腿上的肌肉饱满的肢体在不断地强调另一个人的存在。  
他绝无可能是在阿斯加德他的寝宫里。  
他偏开头避过刺目的阳光，逐渐适应着周遭的光亮，也试图让一片空白的大脑拼凑出一些记忆好让他弄清楚过去的一段时间里都发生了什么。  
他艰难地回头，浓密的金棕色短发占据了他的视野，一缕阳光擦过短发的尖端。  
是Thor.  
他正手脚并用地搂着自己，嘴里含糊不清地不知在嘟囔些什么。  
Loki的嘴角不自觉地上扬。  
他从没想过自己会再见到Thor，从他决定把匕首刺向Thanos的那一刻起。  
但他回来了，除去脖子上尚未全然消退的淤青，他如同得到了新生。  
他不知道Thor和他的伙伴们用了什么方法——他们压根没来得及讨论这个问题，但毫无疑问那过程是他无法想象的困难。  
那群超级英雄最终赢得了这场不可能胜利的战争。  
他记得一个结结实实的拥抱——差点没勒断他的肋骨，他记得重重地拍在他背上的那两下——拍得他禁不住咳嗽了两声，还有几滴逆着唇角的弧度往下滑的泪——让他的笑容最后变得比哭还难看。  
还有一个让他心甘情愿被抽干氧气的吻。  
然后是整整齐齐的街道，高耸入云的楼宇，色彩斑斓的广告屏，喧嚣的马路和热闹的酒馆。  
他们在中庭，在一座名为纽约的城市里，他们住进了Tony的复仇者大厦，暂时拥有了一个属于他们的套间。  
Loki轻轻挣动了一下麻木的手脚，他急需活动活动自己的四肢，然后痛痛快快冲个澡。  
身后的人嘟囔的声音响亮了一些，Loki仍没听出个所以然来，他只感觉到缠在自己身上的肢体还加大了力气。他不得不抛出一个小咒语，在Thor毫无知觉的情况下把自己解脱出来。

Thor在混沌中醒来。  
他至少有几个月没有进入深度睡眠了。  
没准是几年。  
过去那段时间他们在时空里来回穿梭，他已经彻底搞不清楚时间的概念。  
但管他呢。今天是哪一年哪一月在此刻他根本就不在乎，重要的是——  
等一下。  
这个房间里只剩下他一个人。  
他一瞬间清醒过来，几乎是在这个认知形成的同时他就从床上弹起来。  
Loki又不见了。  
也许是过度的劳累让他产生了错觉。也许是Loki再次离开了——他总有那么多不愿意为人所知的心思。  
他都不知道应该期盼哪种可能是真实的了。  
身边的枕头、床单褶皱显示他的旁边的确有过一个人的存在，一地凌乱的衣物也在提示他的记忆没有出错。  
被子里面还留有余温，曾经睡在里面的人很可能还没有走远。如果他用的是走的话。  
他赤着脚从房间里狼狈地跑出去，在打开门的那一刻又被牢牢定在原地。  
巨大的落地窗前，Loki穿着浴袍，湿漉漉的黑发搭在肩上，眼睛看着天空。  
“早上好。”他听见房门的动静，转过头对Thor说道。  
他的脸上带着微笑。那是一个不同于以往的、真诚的、发自内心的笑。即便他的大半张脸都因为光线让人无法看个真切，Thor也可以这样肯定。  
“你起得真早。”Thor意识到自己身上没有一件完整的衣服，一头短发也东倒西歪地交错在一起不成形状，对于这间安静的客厅，对于似乎正在欣赏风景的Loki，他就像一个格格不入的闯入者。他拨弄了一下头发，略带尴尬地找话说道。  
Loki没有再说什么，把头转了回去。Thor犹豫了极为短暂的时间，反手关上房门朝Loki走去。他必须用触觉来确认Loki是真实存在的。

“我从没有像这样看过这座城市。”感受到后背、腰间传来的温度和肩膀上的重量，Loki轻声开口，一只手贴在玻璃上，“上次我来这里的时候，险些把它变成一片废墟。”  
“嘿，那些都过去了，说不定…”Thor把唇落在Loki脖子的淤青上，呼出的热气打在他的耳畔：“说不定还从未发生过。”自他们昨天的重逢之后，Thor总是对那片斑驳表现得耿耿于怀。  
Loki不再仰着头，只是目光仍然看向远方：“我曾经是那么狂妄、鲁莽、偏——”  
Thor不等他把话说完就急急打断“你不是，Loki，在我们两个人当中——”  
“别否认我。”Loki说着想要回头，却又被脖子传来的疼痛牵制，禁不住皱紧了眉头，这让Thor与他争辩的欲望一下子消散了，他耷拉下脑袋，重新把嘴唇贴上了Loki的脖子。“别在这一点上否认我。”  
“我拥有过很多美好的事物，亲情、友情、尊重与爱戴…还有一个家…但我选择视而不见，我选择极尽所有可能歪曲那些美好。”  
他感觉到Thor在他脖子上的动作停止了，环在他腰间的手臂收紧了一些，仿佛这样就能转移他的一部分痛苦和自责。  
“我从没像现在这样认清自己。我狂妄、鲁莽、偏执、永不知足，我滥杀无辜，我为了掩饰自己的脆弱甘愿成为Thanos的手下。我做了很多让自己后悔的事，但我却没有办法补偿任何一个因为我受到伤害的人。”Loki的声音逐渐低沉下去，他闭上眼睛，试图把眼泪拦在眼皮之内。  
他再开口，声音略微沙哑：“我的过去定义了我，它已经一笔一画地刻在了我的骨头上，永远都无法摆脱。”  
“然而看看我的今天…”他睁开眼，睫毛上的泪珠被阳光温柔地勾上了淡金色的轮廓，“我从来都没想过…我不知道我做了什么，才配得上现在的这一切。”  
房间里安静了很长一段时间，长到Loki触碰着玻璃的手开始发酸，长到与Thor的身躯紧贴的部位就要出汗，长到他对Thor可能的反应出现了担心。  
在Thor反复吞咽了几口唾沫之后，Loki才终于听见了他的声音：“你从没这样跟我谈及过你的内心。”他的声音也意外地沙哑，还伴随着一点可疑的鼻音。  
“Loki，你要知道，”Thor的手扶在Loki的肩上，小心地把他翻转过来让他面朝着自己，：“我从不认为你就是那样的人，像你刚才说的那些词一样。”  
“讲到过去，我也没有什么很光彩的故事。我不是一个让父母放心的儿子，也不是个保护了国家和人民的国王，我对战争的迷恋差点葬送来之不易的和平。上千年的岁月里我一直在那个以我为中心的世界充当英雄，尽管我不曾意识到。”Thor看着Loki那双绿宝石般的眼睛缓慢地说：“我从没真正了解过你，我从没真正想明白你对我的意义。”  
“你是对的，我们的过去永远都会如影随形，但我不认为这能定义我们的一生。”  
“我们都犯过很多错误，我们都失去过方向，那时我们太年轻，年轻得还不知道自己是谁，不知道自己的渺小和九界的宏大。但现在我们两个人在一起，如果我们能——如果你愿意，我们再不必孤军奋战，不必一个人在过去的泥沼里苦苦挣扎，我会向你伸出我的手，而你也会这样对我。我们就像这样，相互信任、相互依靠，一同走到未来去。”这些词句如同准备了一辈子那么久流畅地从Thor的嘴里接连涌出，他的声音沉稳听着让人安心，与之不相称的是他迅速提升的心率和轻微泛红的面颊，还有握住Loki双手正冒出细密汗珠的手心。  
Loki眼前的视线有些不清晰，好像也限制了他说出完整句子的能力：“Thor，我…这真是…”  
“就…告诉我你愿不愿意。”Thor的目光紧紧盯着Loki的薄唇，他为了听得更清楚几乎要屏住呼吸。  
“当然。”Loki的喉咙里传出模糊的声音。  
“当然，Thor.”他重复了一遍，说得更加坚定，像是在给出他的承诺。  
房间的玻璃上传来的一声闷响。  
终局之战给全世界带来的影响尚未明确，阿斯加德仍然支离破碎，宇宙之中依旧危机四伏，他们不堪回首的过往也无法抹去，但此时此刻所有的一切都可以被抛开，都可以再等等。  
他们拥吻在一起，沐浴在纽约市新生的阳光之下。


End file.
